


with glory nigh

by ellernock



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Akira Kurusu, Group chat, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Goro Akechi, Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Triple Agent Akechi, one of the tags i was suggested for that was 'the establishment' and like yes, spoilers past 11/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellernock/pseuds/ellernock
Summary: Akira and a triple agent Akechi celebrate after finishing Shido's palace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> by triple agent, i mean that in this AU the traditional 11/20 didn't happen the canon way; akechi confessed his plan after a few days into palace 6 and they worked everything out -- it still goes down, but akechi knows he is dealing with a fake akira. akira is genderfluid in this, but is having a neutral/male sort of day. i don't really care so much about pronouns in japanese bc third-person pronouns are used, like, never, though if you're curious i'm pretty sure akira is using 'boku' for a personal pronoun here. if he was having a more femme day it'd turn into watashi or atashi. if you're MORE curious, i write akira in this as having my connective tissue disorder (EDS 3) purely because i can.  
> this was written for a request on the p5kinkpalace on tumblr, and is officially Baby's First Smut. i hope it turned out okay.

Akechi was standing a few feet off from the rest of the Thieves in front of the Diet Building, a little put off by the group hug everyone had been pulled into. With Ryuji’s return, though, he couldn’t blame them at all. He looked down at the bricks beneath them, but there was a small smile on his face. They’d done it.

Ryuji broke out from the middle of the chaos and walked over to Akechi, giving him a quick hug with one arm. “Now we just gotta wait for your piece-of-shit dad to tell all, and we’ll be home free. I gotta run, though. My mom’ll worry if I stay out too much longer.”

Ann jogged to catch up with Ryuji, turning back and waving at the rest of the group. “I’d better go with him, since the nearest stop is pretty far from his place. Idiot probably stressed his leg out sprinting like that and I don’t want him collapsing in the middle of the street. He forgets to ice it a lot if he’s not reminded. I’ll see you guys later, okay?” 

The rest of the Thieves quickly dispersed, and Akira walked the few feet to where Akechi was standing. Akira grinned at him and took his hand. “Hey.”

Akechi looked to the side, acutely aware of Akira’s hand over his, warm and strong, with long thin fingers. “...Hi.”

Akira’s smile dropped a bit, his face falling in concern. “You okay? I know that last fight was a lot. His shadow said some awful stuff to you in particular.”

“No, I’m okay. It’s not so bad when you all are with me, telling him I’m not what he says I am. I’m just kind of nervous. For our, uh. Plans.” He fidgeted with his clothes and blushed deeply. 

“Oh! Oh. The plans. Yeah. Hey, Goro?”

Akira dropped his hand, but wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. Akechi couldn’t help throwing his arms around Akira’s thin chest and burying his face against his neck. Akira rubbed gentle circles on his back and kissed his temple, speaking softly into his hair. “It’s going to be fine. It’s not like this is the only day we have, yeah? We can definitely postpone everything and just cuddle.”

Akechi relaxed into Akira’s arms. He had no idea how he was so bony and still gave such amazing hugs. Anyone who’d ever gotten them had a pretty good chance of getting addicted. Akechi was happy he could have one anytime he wanted now. Becoming a triple agent and not having to hide his feelings had its perks. “No, it’s okay. Just nervous. I still want to...celebrate.” He felt like he was blushing more, somehow. His face felt like it was the color of dark red wine at this point.

Akira let go, and took his hand again, kissing the knuckles quickly. “Let’s go home. Morgana’s staying over with Sojiro and Futaba today. I owe him so many treats, but...it’s worth it.” He blushed and smiled softly, looking at Akechi. 

The train ride was tense and crowded, but they made the Yongen-Jaya stop in good time, stepping off the train and walking up the stairs to the street. Leblanc was already closed for the day. Akira let them in and Akechi sat down on his usual stool out of habit and slipped off his gloves. 

“You want me to make you a coffee or get you some food first, Goro? I’m gonna have at least a soda or something.” He winked and grinned teasingly. “Gotta keep up our strength, after all.” 

“Goddamnit, Akira.” Akechi dropped his head onto his crossed arms. “...I’ll take a coffee, if you don’t mind. I have a protein bar I’m going to eat.”

“Of course.” Akira bustled around the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda for himself and preparing a latte.

When Akira brought it to the counter for Akechi, he looked at it fondly. “You’re ridiculous.” It was quickly done, but there was a heart drawn in the foam on top. 

“Only the best for you, honey.” He sat down and kissed Akechi’s cheek before opening his soda. They sat together quietly for awhile, finishing their food. 

“Hey.”

Akechi looked up from the last few sips of his coffee.

“You wanna….take me to bed?”

Akechi blushed, nodded, and cleaned up the counter as quickly as possible, figuring they’d be too busy to do it later.

Akira laughed, took his hands, and led him upstairs.

The attic at the cafe was similar to how Akechi remembered it from the last time he’d been up here, but with a few key differences. The ceiling beams were wrapped with soft fairy lights, giving the room a very comforting atmosphere that he had to admit he appreciated. There was a large futon in the center of the room that hadn’t been there before, or at least not anywhere visible. There was also a box placed near it, unassuming and sized to fit under Akira’s usual bed, that made him a bit of a blushing mess again -- that box had a variety of things collected from very discreet purchases on Akira’s refurbished laptop and stores in Shinjuku that either mistook height and confidence for age or legitimately didn’t care. He stood awkwardly near the door to the stairs and hugged himself, unsure of what to do now that they were up here. And about to have sex. Goddamnit. 

“You okay?” Akira had been setting up the space heater and fixing the sheets on the futon until he’d casually looked back and noticed how unsettled Akechi seemed. “...C’mere.”  
Akechi walked over, and was taken by surprise when Akira grabbed him around the waist and pulled them both down onto the futon. He was only surprised for a second, though, laughing despite himself as Akira tangled their legs together and peppered kisses all over his face. Suddenly, though, his expression turned serious. 

“Hey, sweetheart? You know I love you, right? Nothing happens here that we don’t agree on.”

He wasn’t used to hearing that yet at all. It’d been at least a decade since he last had, before Akira. He rested his head on Akira’s chest, and Akira tucked him under his chin and kissed the top of his head. “...I know. I just don’t like being out of my depth. Plus it’s hard to look up information that doesn’t make me feel like a freak.” 

“Eesh, yeah, I can see how that’d be a problem. I did look up some stuff though, so maybe I can lead and you can tell me what feels good?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” He took a deep breath in. Figuring it would be easier to just go for it and get his nervousness out of the way, he surged up and kissed Akira. He brought his thigh up between Akira’s legs and pressed, and Akira moaned into his mouth. He moved on to pressing kisses to Akira’s jaw and throat, gently moving his thigh back and forth.  
“Fuck, you have amazing legs,” Akira gasped. 

Akechi sucked a dark bruise near Akira’s collarbone. “I could make a bicycle joke, but I feel I’m above that.”

Akechi stroked his thumbs across Akira’s nipples under his shirt, and Akira let out another little gasp, arching his back. 

Akira brought his lips back down to Akechi’s and kissed him deeply, stroking lightly along his sides in a way that was guaranteed to make him shiver. Akira had found out about that partway through their third makeout session and had taken advantage of it ever since. “Nnn, Akira…”

“Yeah?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“...Coming right up, babe. You gotta let me go though.” 

Akechi reluctantly let Akira get up. Luckily, it didn’t take long for him to whip off his shirt and lie back down next to him. 

Akira’s chest was thin, tapering from his wide shoulders down to a thin waist and slim hips, but he was deceptively strong -- he was covered with wiry muscle. Akira had confided once that the Metaverse exercises were easier for him, because his joints seemed to hurt less in the cognitive world. The muscle development had stabilized him some, though. Akechi reached out to touch Akira’s skin, smooth and almost too soft, marked with scars in a few places. Even magical healing couldn’t defeat Akira’s tendency to scar from any injury at all. The last time he’d seen Akira in shorts, he’d assumed a scar on his knee was from some battle mishap, but Akira explained it was from scraping his knee playing soccer in primary school. Akira felt solid and strong and warm and Akechi put his arms around his neck so he could pull him in to kiss him again. He almost felt overdressed -- he wanted to feel Akira’s skin on his, chest to chest. He didn’t let himself go down a dysphoria rabbit hole thinking about how flat Akira’s chest was, and pulled away from Akira’s mouth, giving him a final small kiss on his jaw. “Help me with this tie.” 

Akira gently undid the tie, folding it and putting it aside. Akechi laughed. “What, you just throw your shirt across the room, but my clothes get folded?”

“My shirt won’t get damaged if I throw it across the room. Plus, it’s your stuff. You want the shirt off?”

“Yes. Sorry, this is going to take awhile. I should have dressed down.” He pulled to untuck his shirt from his pants. He’d normally unbutton them, but in this situation he wasn’t quite ready.

“No, it’s okay, I know you have methods,” Akira said as he carefully unbuttoned Akechi’s white dress shirt, “and those methods involve multiple shirts. Plus, if any tabloid photographers saw you in a T-shirt they’d go nuts.”

“Breaking news! Akechi Goro, Detective Prince, seen wearing normal teenager clothes! What shady business is he up to?”

“Just don’t tell them ‘sleeping with my boyfriend.’ Tabloids really love that.”

“I can’t help but wonder if they’d run out of material and leave me alone or if I’d become a gossip mainstay. I’m certainly not going to tempt them, though.” 

Akira finished unbuttoning the shirt and Akechi sat up to slip it off his shoulders, leaving him in his undershirt. He stroked gently down Akechi’s upper arms and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“You want your pants off? Must be uncomfortable at this rate.”

“I don’t exactly have the same pants issue as you do.” He gently nudged a leg between Akira’s, bumping against where he was clearly painfully hard. “Let me help you out first.”

He unbuttoned Akira’s jeans, but Akira had to stand quickly to take them off. He turned back around, and Akechi got his first clear look of his boyfriend in just boxers, and grinned.  
Akira’s boxers were black and simple as long as you only considered the front and back -- the sides were inset with lace panels, letting Akira’s pale skin peek through in places. The effect was beautiful. Akira came back to the futon, looking uncharacteristically shy. “Do you...like it?”  
Akechi sat up. “...Is this a gender thing? I was wondering where your confidence went. Akira, you look amazing. I’ve told you you can wear whatever you want around me, right? But even without that, you just look...perfect.”

“Yeah, a bit. Expressing genderfluidity quietly is hard.” Akira fidgeted with his hair a bit, curling and uncurling the strands from around his finger. Akechi placed his hand on Akira’s bare leg gently, feeling the texture, all soft skin and scars and stretch marks.

“I’m not going to make a bad segway from that, but...can I touch you?”

“Huh? You are -- oh. Oh. _Yes._ ”

He moved to Akira’s inner thigh, stroking with his thumb, and then moved up to touch the wet spot on his boxers. 

“Nn, Goro, please.” He rubbed in circles on the spot, spreading the wetness, and Akira’s legs shook. “Not too much of that, honey. Your dick may like just that but it hurts me.”

“Oh! Oh, sorry. How do you --”

“Give me your hand?”

Akira sank to his knees on the futon and carefully took Akechi’s hand, bringing it down between his legs to rest against his cock, manipulating his fingers to stroke up the shaft. He let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes. “I want to let you touch more, but...I don’t wanna be the only naked one here.” 

“Wait a second, I’ll take my pants off.” His belt buckle clinked and he tried not to worry at how wrinkled they’d be in the morning. He decided, since he was feeling comfortable, to slip out of his undershirt too, leaving it with the rest of his things. He was left in a beige half-binder and a pair of blue boxer briefs, but was too entranced with how perfect Akira looked, flushed and breathing hard, to be self-conscious.

Akira had lain down on the futon again by this point. “God, Goro, your legs look even better this way. C’mere, lemme touch.”

Akechi lay down on his back on the futon, his legs falling open naturally. He felt a hint of embarrassment, but Akira’s gentle fingers on his thighs banished it. He felt like he was boiling, especially when Akira started to touch the sensitive inner parts of his thighs that were still a bit soft, covered with a light dusting of dark hair. Eventually, Akira was lying between Akechi’s legs on his stomach, looking up at him with warm gray eyes. He kissed Akechi’s thigh, still looking at him, and Akechi couldn’t help the wave of nerves that came over him. 

Akira moved his gaze to Akechi’s stomach, toned and strong but with softness towards his hips. He stroked down the middle of his stomach from where his binder ended to just above the waistband of his boxers, stopping to play with the whorls of hair around his navel. Akira kissed there too. “You’re perfect, Goro. I love you.”

“Ah, I...thank you? And, well, I...I love you too, Akira.” He didn’t say it anywhere near as much as Akira, being very unused to the words whereas Akira told all his friends he loved them, but Akira was clearly working up to something.

Akira smiled softly, stroking Akechi’s hip over his boxers. “God, look at you. You’re gorgeous. Sweetie, can I get you out of anything else right now? You can leave your binder on if you want.”

The constant pet names were embarrassing, but at least Akira only used them with him in private. It was just a bit of harmless sweetness. “I’ll just...I’ll bite the bullet and take everything off if you will.” He stared forward with all the determination he could muster. 

“...Yeah, okay. Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Can you help get this binder off me? I can obviously do it myself but it’s not easy.” Akechi sat up, and Akira moved from between his legs to help pull it off over his head. “Arms up.”

Akechi’s normally-neat hair was a mess after they managed to get the garment off him, and there were red marks on his skin where his binder had rubbed more than usual, but he was blushing and grinning. Akira pulled him close, bare chest to bare chest, and kissed him deeply. The warmth of his skin in the chill of the attic felt amazing, as well as the thought that no one else had touched his chest or stomach in a very long time. His chest was small, and though he only bothered fully binding when he was out of his apartment as he didn’t normally need it except for photographs, there were always several layers between him and the world. They were gone now, and Akira nibbled at Akechi’s neck, below where the collar of his shirt would sit. They lay down and kissed for awhile, easing into so much contact together, as well as distracting Akechi from thoughts about his chest. His legs were woven in with Akira’s, and god, was he hard. Akira kissed him again, softly biting his bottom lip. 

“God, Goro, you’re soaked. I hope you don’t mind me saying that, but...wow.”

“No, I -- ah!” Akira rocked his thigh against Akechi, stroking over his shoulderblades and kissing along his jaw. He moved his hand from the middle of Akechi’s back down to his hips, gripping the softness at the sides, and slid it down to his ass. Akechi whimpered and ground his hips down onto Akira’s leg, searching for relief. 

“Hey, shh, I’ll take care of you soon. Here.” He guided Akechi onto his back again and found his spot kneeling between his spread legs. “Can I touch your chest at all or is that not okay?” 

“Yes, you can try if you want. Don’t know how it’ll feel.”

“Okay. Tell me to stop if it’s making you feel weird or you just aren’t into it, okay?”

Akechi nodded, and Akira leaned over him and began to carefully cup one breast, stroking over the pink-brown nipple with his thumb. Akechi shivered, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or the tingle that went down his spine when Akira touched him. Akira leaned down, trying to support himself properly on one arm without hurting Akechi, and began to kiss, lick, and suck at his nipple, looking up briefly to make sure everything was okay. Akechi was shaking, but he was flushed bright and his pupils were blown wide. He continued kissing downward, swirling a thumb over one nipple without paying much attention, until he reached the waistband of Akechi’s boxers. He looked up at Akechi’s face again, spread his legs a little more, and softly kissed Akechi between his legs, where he was already wet enough to be soaking through the fabric. It couldn’t have felt like much, no more than a tickle, but Akechi felt a shock go through him at the implications. 

“Akira…?” His voice was raspy and breathy, higher than usual.

“Are you ready to take these off or should I go first?” Akira’s voice had gone deep, and yet very gentle. It was obvious which article of clothing he was referring to, but he hooked two fingers under the waistband of Akechi’s boxers to clarify. 

“I can. Sorry I’m still nervous. I feel like I should’ve gotten over it by now.” 

“Goro, I don’t think you’ve been naked in front of anyone in years. It’s okay to be nervous. You’re doing really well, honey.” Akira cupped his face in his hand and stroked his cheek, placing a few soft kisses there. “You look beautiful, you know. I have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the universe.” He moved to gently kissing Akechi around his temples and eyelids, and Akechi let out a silent, breathy laugh. 

“I don’t...nnn--” Akira’s touch was electrifying, especially with him cupping everything between his legs, teasingly just avoiding stimulating his cock. “I don’t think I -- aaah, Akira, please -- entered that competition.” Akira was rocking his hand now and letting Akechi push down into him, finally getting some indirect friction where he wanted it. Akira’s hand was incredibly wet, which should have been embarrassing, but it made Akechi blush in a very different way. He thought it might be similar to him having Akira’s come on him. Good with the right person.

Akira skimmed his fingers into Akechi’s boxers again and started to slowly peel them off. The cool air in the attic hitting his wet skin felt odd, but once his underwear was off Akira looked up at him again for permission. “Goro, can I touch, please?” Akira’s eyes were much darker than usual and the look on his face was almost reverent. 

Akechi turned his face away from Akira’s worshipful expression out of embarrassment, covering his mouth, but gave him a nod and a small “yes.” He tried not to think about being completely naked in front of Akira, who was beautiful and sweet and someone he didn’t deserve at all. Akira left a few kisses on the softest part of his stomach. 

“Don’t worry about my nails, by the way.” That was not a worry he had even considered before, given he kept his short, but he was certainly glad it wasn’t going to be a problem. 

Akira started by giving him the same full-hand pressure he had before, but it was much more intense on bare skin, especially the feeling of his cock peeking out between Akira’s fingers and the pressure of the heel of his hand against his hole. He couldn’t help moaning and rolling his hips up into the sensation, though Akira gently steadied them with his other hand. “I’m not done here at all, Goro. Be patient, hmm?” Akechi’s eyes were shut tight, but he could almost hear the teasing smirk Akira must have had on his face. 

He gave up on making any coherent sounds at that point, and ended up just gasping and pressing up into Akira’s messy kisses. Akira had lifted his hand, but that meant he was carefully parting his folds with his long slim fingers instead and it felt wonderful, ticklish and electric. Every so often he’d pinch his cock between his thumb and forefinger and stroke instead of just rubbing, or swirl fingers gently around his opening but not inside. Akira slowed down the frantic kisses and stopped touching him, and he whined, but Akira was blushing heavily and looking away. “Goro, can I….I want to use my mouth. Can I do that for you?”

“Sounds good. ...I want you to hold my hand if you can’t kiss me, though.”

“I can definitely do that for you.” Akira smiled and petted his hair with his clean hand. “Um, do you...do you like stuff inside you, by the way? I didn’t ask.” 

“Nn, yes, please.”

“Alright, good, I’ve...really been wanting that. Imagining it. Kind of pathetic, really, heh.”

“Oh? You should...tell me. If you want to, of course.” 

“Ah, nothing really complicated, just...wanted to fuck you with my fingers, my tongue...my cock, if you want that. I don’t know if you want that. It’s pretty dumb. I mostly just...imagine getting you off.”

“Come here a second.” Akechi beckoned, and pulled Akira down onto his shoulder, pushing up his mop of curly hair and kissing his forehead, then moving to whisper in his ear. “I want all that and more, Akira. Also, the fact that you get off on getting me off is...well, it’s adorable.” 

“Mm, love you too. Let me up, though.”

Akechi laughed and ruffled his hair, but did so. Akira moved back down between his legs, and lifted Akechi’s thigh onto his shoulder to get a better angle. “Tell me if I push you too far, okay? I forget how flexible regular people’s hips are most of the time.” He moved in close and kissed him above where his cock was, and gently began licking wide stripes upwards, flicking his tongue on his cock on every pass. Akechi trembled and moaned into his fist and tried not to crush Akira’s head with his thighs. The warm wet pressure from Akira’s tongue was winding him tighter with every stroke. He sucked Akechi’s cock into his mouth at the end of one, and Akechi couldn’t hide the high-pitched sob he let out -- it was intense enough that it almost hurt, but it was so good that he honestly didn’t want Akira to ever stop. Akira did pull off, though, and Akechi was surprised at how hard he’d gotten. He stroked around Akechi’s opening while licking and kissing the rest of his folds, and slipped a finger inside him. Akechi hadn’t been thinking about how different long slim fingers would feel from his relatively average hands, especially since Akira had a much better angle. Having something to clench down on made Akira’s mouth feel even better on him, though he wanted more almost immediately. “Akira, please?”

“Sure, here, Goro. You’re doing so well for me, you know. Such a good job.” Akira’s voice was sweet and comforting as he squeezed Goro’s hand and slipped a second finger inside him against the first. He kept them together and straight at first, stroking in and out, but started gently scissoring them and curving them after a few seconds.

“God, Akira, I’m -- aaah, nnn -- I’m getting -- really close!” Akira brushed a spot inside him that made him arch his back and keen, sending shocks up his spine that exploded inside his brain like fireworks. The pleasure coiled low in his belly, tighter and tighter, and if Akira pulled off or started teasing him at this point he felt like he’d cry. There were probably already tears on his face from how overwhelming everything was. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Akira bent down to suck his cock again, slipping it easily into his mouth, and carefully tried a third finger in his hole. There was a bit of a burn, but Akechi felt so full and warm and high that he barely noticed it. His mouth and his fingers worked in tandem and Akechi couldn’t help tightening his thighs around Akira’s head and gripping his hair, trying to hold on to something physical. The tears were flowing freely now and the feeling coiled and coiled until it released, all at once, and the rush ran through him and went on for too long and not long enough. Akira brought him through it, pumping his fingers in and out so Akechi had something to clench down on and continuing to suck until Akechi pushed at his head. 

“Nn, ‘Kira, too much. Hurts.” Akechi’s breathing was still labored, like he’d just been out running, and the words came out choppy as opposed to his usual languid and long-winded manner of speech.

“Oh, sorry. ...Hey, are you okay, Goro? You’re crying.” Akira got up and brushed some of the tears off Akechi’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, just...overwhelmed. Was a lot.”

“Gimme just a second, okay?” Akira took one of the towels he’d left by the futon and wiped his hands and face off roughly, then lay down and pulled Akechi into a tight hug. He rubbed his back and stroked his hair until they both were calmer. Akechi was still flushed and smiling, though, and nuzzled his head into Akira’s chest. 

“Hi.”

Akira grinned back at him. “Hi.”

“That was...that was really good. God, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here.” His laugh was near-silent and breathy.

“I expect a formal thank-you note within five business days.”

“Dear sir, thank you very kindly for the orgasm?” 

“You’re okay, though, right?” Akira’s face turned more concerned. “Honestly, the third finger was such a tight fit I was worried I was hurting you. I’m sorry if I did.”

“It was just on the edge of too much, but I think I like it that way, Akira. You took good care of me. Don’t worry about that.” He kissed Akira’s shoulder and hugged him tighter, trying to steady his breathing.

“That being said…”

“I know, I know. You’ve been very patient.” He kissed Akira’s mouth softly and pulled away to work his boxers off. The spot at the front which had been slightly damp before was much larger and soaking through the fabric. Akechi lightly rubbed there again and Akira shuddered. He helped Akechi undress him, but seemed so much more self-conscious than he had been a minute back. 

 

“Akira, hey. Look, you think I’m going to tease you for your very normal body that adheres to beauty standards much better than mine? You took one look at me and told me I was beautiful and I’m going to do the same.”

“Ha, Goro, you know I’m a scarecrow.”

“Well, you’re a very attractive one and I love you, so there.” He put his arms around Akira’s neck and kissed him, and reached down to grip his cock. It felt different from his, but the concept seemed the same. He stroked gently and nervously, trying not to hurt Akira. 

“Goro, it’s okay, you can stop acting like I’m gonna break. I, nnn, only need a few more strokes anyway --- god you were so beautiful when you came, Goro, I got so close -- aah!” Akechi had started in with his other hand, curiously touching his perineum -- it was easier to research things meant for other people as long as he kept whacking himself over the head with the fact that just because the article said “men” didn’t mean it meant all of them. He pressed harder and rubbed, and Akira lost control entirely, arched his back, and came hard onto his stomach and chest. Akechi kissed him and stroked him until his breathing steadied, eventually grabbing the towel Akira had used and gently wiping them both clean. 

Akira rested his head on Akechi’s shoulder. “Sorry we didn’t get to everything tonight. Wanted to finish inside you, but I’m too sleepy and you’re probably a bit too sore for that. We didn’t get much use out of the box, huh? Eh, condoms’ll wait a bit.”

“Why did you get the whole thing out, anyway?”

“Wasn’t sure if you’d want to top. You can do that, by the way. I, um, definitely want you to do that. If you couldn’t tell.” 

“We should probably put on some clothes before we fall asleep, Akira. We do live in a cafe and I’d rather not get anything delicate scratched by your cat roommate whenever he comes back. I’ll go get us something.”

“Heh, you said ‘we.’” 

“...Oh, shut up.”

He walked to Akira’s dresser to pull out some pajama shirts, pants, and underwear for Akira -- Akechi was always secretly a bit upset he couldn’t steal all of his boyfriend’s clothes, but Akira’s underwear always cut into his more-muscled thighs and softer hips. He could feel eyes on him as he walked over, clearly Akira admiring the view. 

“...Also, if I hear a whistle from over there, I swear to god.”

He grabbed some clothes for Akira quickly, and then looked for one of the pairs of pajama pants that fit him comfortably and one of Akira’s bigger shirts for himself, stopping by his own bag to get a spare pair of boxers. They both dressed, Akechi having to wrestle Akira into his shirt when he started falling asleep, and turned out the lights. He idly wondered what the etiquette rules were for making breakfast in the morning before falling asleep, curled into Akira for warmth and other reasons he wasn’t going to think about too hard.


	2. omake: crepes

It seemed too dark for Akira’s alarm to be going off, especially since he set it later nowadays without school to go to. He blearily groped around on the floor for his phone, trying to get it before it woke Goro, and noticed it was too early for his alarm by about half an hour, and the noise was instead the group chat going nuts at 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday for some reason. 

TA: okay so plan Celebration Breakfast is a go??? ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
KY: Yes. I am on my way over from the Kosei dorms, though, so I may be late.  
SF: dad went over earlier to start curry and they weren’t up at all though i’m gonna go over and check  
SR: actually im over there rn i went on a run this morning so ill go check ok futaba-chan??? probably better that way  
SF: fine whatever means i don’t have to get dressed yet knock yourself out ryuji3  
SR: would u stop with the gaming lingo dude its weird when your not in an mmo  
TA: are they up??? tell us so we can bring the crepes over!!!  
SR: omg  
TA: what what happened???  
SR: [freakinadorable.jpg]  
[](http://imgur.com/Kk7742T)  
TA: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh omg so cute  
NM: ...I’ll put the crepes in the fridge for a bit and start drinks when I arrive.   
TA: god it’s like sleeping kittens you don’t want to wake them up  
SR: im just ignoring the box and the underwear its fine. its fine  
KY: I am here. I had to stop by the store where Madarame used to get his tea from.   
TA: i shouldn’t ask but why  
KY: It is nearly Akira’s birthday and I wanted to give him a gift? I got him some nice tea to go with something I made.  
TA: yusuke that’s so sweet but WHY you have like 100 yen to your name at any given time  
KY: I actually had a small windfall recently, so I’m fine.  
NM: Please tell me it wasn’t anything illegal, Yusuke. I have done enough crimes in my life to be an accessory to another.  
KY: A classmate paid me a large sum of money to paint a portrait of his cat, Yuki-chan.  
KY: [yukichanportrait.jpg]  
[](http://imgur.com/n1Si43W)  
KY: Nearly finished. I figured I could use both the money and the representational painting practice. He is having it framed.  
TA: wtf that’s so cute….keep painting pet portraits yusuke   
OH: Hello everyone! I’m sorry to be missing this breakfast for a shareholders’ meeting but it had to be done. Yusuke, please contact me privately! I would like to commission a painting of my rabbit Tsukihime!!  
TA: haru is that a weird sailor moon reference. haru do you have a mahou shoujo bunny  
TA: shit she’s gone

Akira watched the rapid-fire text messages for awhile, unsure where to cut in and if they were already here. In any case, he needed to wake up his boyfriend so he could dress. Goro rarely liked to be touched while he was sleeping, often reacting violently, so Akira hoped his voice would do. “Goro, sweetie. Time to wake up. Looks like the team’s bringing over surprise breakfast and forgot to make a separate group chat.” His phone pinged again, and he checked it quickly while he rose from the futon. 

MM: mya i’m going to go upstage i’m tired of waving  
MM: darn it hate voice text

Akira was reading the last text when something warm and furry landed on his face.

“Morgana, why.”

“You owe me so much fish, Akira. So much.”

“Yes, and I love you, but get out so we can get dressed, you dork.”

“Hey, that’s not nice! You can’t be mean to me!”

“I want to put pants on without you here. It will be nostalgic. Leave.”

Morgana mumbled various noncomplimentary things under his breath and left through the partially-open door.

They dressed, went downstairs, and Akira hugged everyone available (Akechi fist-bumped a few people) and stuffed their faces with every flavor of crepe the place in Shibuya had available.  
Akira saved the photo of them sleeping as his background.

**Author's Note:**

> by mmo lingo, i am referring to when futaba types "ryuji3" as this is common internet shorthand for -san, since they sound the same when spoken. i honestly just did that because i wanted to. i also find it funny that yusuke's initials in the japanese order are KY, since he's....[definitely one.](http://cotoacademy.com/kuuki-yomenai/)  
> there might be an actual written prequel/main story to this someday? i wrote the porn first, somehow.  
> the photo ryuji posted is a doodle of mine.  
> yusuke's painting is in fact a heavily filtered [stock photo of a cat.](https://pixabay.com/p-76116/?no_redirect) i was too lazy to actually paint a decent-looking cat.  
> my tumblr for writing is [fillirnock](fillirnock.tumblr.com) and my tumblr for other stuff is [frystavirki](frystavirki.tumblr.com)!


End file.
